Apacci's Waffles
by TheReallyBadWriter
Summary: A series of completely random cracked up stories I though of while sick and hallucinating (Apacci centric) they are kinda of crack so ye!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sup people crack fic no jutsu! This is a hyper cracky crack fic so flame all you want it supposed to be bad CRACK!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apacci was bored…

After the winter war everything had died down…

Now there was nothing to do… I suppose you could go hunt some hollows but what was the point?

"AAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM BOREEEEEDDDDDDD" Apacci groaned to no one in particular…

Then an idea popped into her head 'Waffles!'

Apacci got up and started running all over las nochas… She searched high and low for the ingredients to make waffles and after rummaging through some stuff she found what she wanted.  
"YESSSSS WAFFLE BATTER JUST WHAT I NEEDED!"

"What are you doing?" Mila Rose asked.

"WAFFLES ARE NEEDED HERE! YOU COW!" Apacci said speeding off

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Mila Rose shouted back but Apacci was already gone…

Now all she needed was to cook the waffles…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After cooking the waffles…

'I NEED SOME SYRUP!' Appaci thought

She quickly got up and barged into Sung-Sun's room

"What are you even doing here? And why did you break my door?" Sung-Sun bluntly asked.

"I HAVE THE SYRUP!" Apacci sped off without another word.

After putting the syrup on the waffles she decided she needed ice cream.

Luckily she had ice cream with her and so after stabbing the container multiple times she finally opened the ice cream box. Placing a scoop of ice cream on the waffle see stood backand admired the holy waffle. Indeed the waffle was glowing and hovering.

"AHEM!" Apacci turned to see Mila and Sung-Sun starting at her.

'Oh shit!' Apacci quickly grabbed her waffles and high tailed it out of there.

AND SO APACCI ATE HER WAFFLES!

Leaving Mila and Sung-Sun questioning Apacci's sanity

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: FLAME ALL YOU WANT! CRACK FIC I AM HIGH GTFO! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: crack

(apacci) Bathroom scene

Hello espadas! Look at your fraccion now back to me! Look at your fraccion again now back to me! Sadly they aren't me! But if they stop being stupid and start acting like me! They could be like me!

Scene change!

now where are we? Back up! We are in las nochas! With the arrancar your fraccion could be! Look in your hand! Now look at me I have it! It is a bala with two lasers with all the reiatsu you need! Look again! The bala is now a cero! Anything is possible when your fraccion acts like me and not like that stupid Mila Rose! I'm on a hollow! Apa-apa-apa-apacci!

"what are you doing?" Harribel asked as she walked into the bathroom

"N-nothing Harribel-sama!" Apacci tried to hide her embarrassment...

"Right..." Harribel stepped out of the bathroom 'I really think Mila and Sung-sun were right she has gone crazy'

Once Harribel was out of sight Apacci sighed and took out some waffles and started eating them...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

author's note: lol crack


	3. Chapter 3

Apacci's mindscape

Apacci was running from a giant Menos Grande, how a Menos Grande could cash a first-class fraccion as herself no one knew AND it was on fire. Alongside her were 8 other arrancars. Namely Mila, Sung-sun, Tesra, Shawlong, Di Roy, Pesche, Dondochakka, and her beloved master Tia Harribel.

How exactly could one Menos Grande chase 8 Fraccions and 1 Espada? Well for one that Menos Grande was about 2 times larger than a normal one and the spiritual pressure it exerted was that of Starrk in his released form plus it was on fire.

They were running along some weird Mine system where she and her fellow Arrancars battled many low class hollows previously. They then exited to the next room and to her shock there was a small bridge and a HUGE chasm filled with lava bellow.

"Quickly now! No time to fool around!" Tia shouted while running just as the Menos broke through wall.

"TO THE BRIDGE!"

The 9 of them were successful in crossing the bridge but Tia turned around and faced the monster.

The Menos roared at her.

"Go back to the shadow! FOUL CREATURE! I AM THE THRID ESPADA OF LOS NOCHAS! WEILDER OF TIBURON!."

The Menos roared in response and took a step forward.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Tia slammed her sword down onto the bridge

The menos charged a cero but it was cut short as the ground beneath it collapsed.

Tia turned around to walk back to the group when suddenly the cero that the menos charged was fired at the bridge successfully knocking Tia of!

"NOOOOOOOOO" Apacci trie4d to aid Harribel but was held back by Di Roy.

"RUN YOU FOOLS" Harribel managed to shout and then she fell into the abyss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apacci woke up from her bed panting.

Groaning she rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock she had gotten from the human world

'8am…'

She got up and then a book fell to the ground.

It was the first book of The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship Of The Ring…

Apacci stared at it and sighed 'Time to eat some breakfast… waffles would do nicely/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: HUE


End file.
